1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine type communication (MTC), and in particular relates to methods for monitoring and reporting an MTC event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine Type Communication (MTC) is the communication between devices without human interaction or intervention. The MTC may include establishing a connection between a network server and an MTC device identified in an MTC subscription. The MTC subscription is provided by the network operator to an MTC user. The network server communicates with the MTC device to detect an MTC event based on the MTC subscription, so that a network action can be performed to the MTC device upon the detection of the MTC event. However, incorrect MTC events may arise due to erroneous detection. Thus, methods for monitoring and reporting the MTC event are in need, to reduce incorrect MTC event detection and decrease impact on the MTC network and MTC device upon detecting that the MTC event.